


The 6th (Month) Anniversary

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [32]
Category: Let's Talk About Love-Claire Kann
Genre: Ace / non-Ace relationship, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Black Character(s), Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Japanese Character(s), biromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Alice's relationships only last for 6 months. She hopes it will be different with Takumi.





	The 6th (Month) Anniversary

Alice wakes up on the morning of her sixth month anniversary with Takumi with mixed feelings. She is both excited but slightly apprehensive. The fact that their relationship has lasted 6 amazing months is a big deal to her. 

In her other relationships, 6 months had been the benchmark for her exes asking why she doesn't want to *really* want to have sex with them. Six months was how long she could have someone before getting her heart broken. She tried to be a good girlfriend for them but eventually it always came out, in her behavior if not in her words, that she is asexual and that she doesn't really care for sex. In order to keep her exes, she had sex with them, did stuff with them, for them. But she never really liked it. She was never enough.

Things have been so different with Takumi. She actually *told* him she's asexual. She used the word and everything. And Takumi accepted her. Accepted being with her romantically without the expectation of sex. They cuddle and kiss and love each other. It's been glorious.

But a part of her still wonders. Is what they have enough for Takumi? Is her love enough without sex?

"Morning," Takumi mumbles before leaning over for a quick kiss. "Happy six month anniversary!"

Alice strokes Takumi's cheek, "Happy anniversary."

More kissing will have to wait until after teeth brushing, but her worries die down a bit by Takumi's obvious happiness. She snuggles into Takumi. 

"And what type of anniversary plans you've made for us today?" 

Alice can feel Takumi's smile and he kisses her temple. 

"It's a surprise." 

"Well, I'm looking forward to it." 

### 

"Takumi! Those are sharks! Actual sharks!" 

"I know, isn't it cool?" 

"It's terrifying. How am I supposed to be able to sleep, knowing sharks are out there, all around us. I've seen Deep Blue Sea." 

"Aww, Alice, you know I'll keep you safe. Try to concentrate on the other fish. Look how beautiful the ocean is. It's almost as beautiful as you."

"Sweet-talker," Alice laughs.

If she lets go of the fear that at any moment those sharks and other fish might want to break the glass and eat them, it really is quite beautiful.

They are cuddling in bed, now, after spending an interesting anniversary. Takumi still really enjoys taking Alice out of her comfort zone and even though she is still not always completely happy to do these types of things, she does enjoy having done them afterwards. Although this time, she is not quite sure she will be able to sleep. Because they are sleeping underwater. With sharks!

"Nothing's going to happen. You can go to sleep. Okay?"

Alice turns to look at Takumi. He's so beautiful, he still takes her breath away sometimes. He looks so calm. With him, she hasn't gotten hurt yet. She can trust him. 

"Okay." 

Takumi pulls her into a kiss and tells her he loves her. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Was that six?" 

Alice smiles as she holds up five fingers, "That was five. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now close your eyes and go to sleep." 

Alice does as she is told and cuddles closer to Takumi and closes her eyes. They are still together, still happy. Maybe Alice finally found the person who really loves her for her. She's finally enough.


End file.
